Yusuf Amir
thumb|Yusuf (Links) mit Luis Lopez thumb|Yusuf Amir in seinem Penthouse, gleich neben seinem Miniaturmodell [[Algonquins]] thumb|Yusuf Amir Artwork Yusuf Amir (*1977 in Dubai) ist ein Bauherr und Krimineller aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, der hauptsächlich in seinem Luxuspenthouse wohnt, das sich in seinem Wolkenkratzer in Fishmarket South befindet. Er besitzt außerdem noch ein Luxusappartment in Middle Park East, vor dem sich auch sein Super Drop Diamond befindet. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV gerät Yusuf in Schwierigkeiten, da sein Geschäft von der Messina-Familie erpresst wird. Seine Großbaustelle in Castle Gardens wird zu der Zeit von Gewerkschaftsbossen, die von der Mafia eingesetzt wurden, besetzt. Er geht aus diesem Grunde eine Partnerschaft mit Playboy X ein, der ihm helfen soll, die Mafia von der Großbaustelle zu vertreiben. Playboy schickt daher Niko Bellic, um die Gewerkschaftsbosse und die Wachen auszuschalten. Als der Auftrag allerdings von Niko erledigt wurde, möchte Yusuf keinen Kontakt mehr mit Playboy, da er es zu riskant findet, mit einem wie ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. The Ballad of Gay Tony Später, in The Ballad of Gay Tony, möchte Yusuf Anthony „Gay Tony“ Princes Clubs, das Maisonette 9 und das Hercules, vermarkten. Allerdings ignoriert Tony Yusufs Angebot völlig, daher ruft Yusuf zur Mitte des Spiels Luis Lopez an und bittet ihn, zu seinem Luxusapartment in Middle Park East zu kommen. Luis und Yusuf werden schnell gute Freunde, nachdem Luis ihm mehrere riskante Aufträge bzw. Wünsche erfüllte, wie zum Beispiel das Klauen eines Eisenbahnwagons während er auf einer Fahrt ist oder das Stehlen eines APC-Panzers während dieser durch die Stadt transportiert wird. Er hat mit den Fahrzeugen große Pläne, so will er den gestohlenen Eisenbahnwaggon nach Dubai verschiffen, um dort ein kleines Liberty City aufzubauen. Den APC-Panzer wollte er allerdings nur, um seinen Vater Abdul zu beeindrucken. Später, als Luis Rodislav „Ray“ Bulgarin durch die Stadt jagte, bevor letzterer aus der Stadt fliehen kann, ruft während der Verfolgungsjagd plötzlich Yusuf an und möchte ihn unterstützen, allerdings glaubt Luis, dass er nichts tun könnte. Yusuf ignorierte Luis’ Antwort und tauchte wenige Minuten nach seinem Anruf im goldenen Buzzard auf, um die angreifenden Männer von Bulgarin auszuschalten. Er machte Luis so den Weg frei, um Bulgarins Jet doch noch zu erreichen. Nach Bulgarins Tod trafen sich Luis, Tony und Yusuf beim Monoglobe in Dukes. Yusuf fragte Tony ein zweites Mal, ob er ihm nicht helfen könne, seine Clubs zu vermarkten, daraufhin antwortete Tony, dass seine Clubs für die Leute sind. Yusuf spottete daraufhin über Tonys Entscheidung. Yusuf selbst ist extrem darauf fixiert, spezielle Gegenstände in der Farbe Gold zu besitzen, wie zum Beispiel sein goldenes Telefon, sein goldenes Miniaturmodell von Algonquin, seinen goldenen Super Drop Diamond (eine Spezialversion des Super Diamonds), seine goldene Uzi oder seinen goldenen Buzzard. Auftritte in The Ballad of Gay Tony * Caught with your Pants down * Departure Time * For the Man who has Everything * High Dive * Sexy Time Trivia * Er versucht wie ein Straßengangster zu klingen, deshalb benutzt er oft das „N“-Wort („Nigga“), worauf Luis ihn ermahnt, das zu lassen. * Sein Lieblingslied ist „Arab Money“ von Busta Rhymes, das er auch in mehreren Cutscenen abspielt. * Er wird von Omid Djalili gesprochen, ein britischer Comedian mit iranischen Wurzeln. * Er hat eine Vorliebe für spezielle Fahrzeuge, die er stehlen lässt. * Yusuf trägt Kleidung von Didier Sachs. * In Yusufs Apartment hängen viele Bilder vom Sabre GT. * In Yusufs Apartment läuft der Abspann von GTA IV im TV. * In seinem Apartment steht eine Diabolus mit einer speziellen Flammenlackierung. * Es scheint als wäre "Motherfucker" sein Lieblingswort da er es in fast jedem Satz verwendet. en:Yusuf Amir es:Yusuf Amir fr:Yusuf Amir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Auftraggeber